


The End

by Signe_chan



Series: I'm on my way [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: Eric was crying when Jack found him.He’d tucked himself out of the way, behind the flowers at the side of the hall. He was holding Connor in his arms, though the poor kid was looking very close to his tolerance for being hugged. His legs were waving in that particular way they did that said he wanted to be out there, running on the dance floor.





	The End

Eric was crying when Jack found him. 

He’d tucked himself out of the way, behind the flowers at the side of the hall. He was holding Connor in his arms, though the poor kid was looking very close to his tolerance for being hugged. His legs were waving in that particular way they did that said he wanted to be out there, running on the dance floor. 

“Eric?” Jack said, softly. Eric startled a little, released his grip on their youngest so Connor could squirm away and run, giggling, from them. Eric watched him go with a look of devastation on his face. 

Not good. 

“Hey,” Jack said, dropping down to crouch next to the chair Eric was sat on. “What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, don’t mind me.” Eric dabbed at his eyes. “I’m just being a little melodramatic, that’s all. I’ll be fine in a few minutes.” 

Jack only hummed and lay his hand on Eric’s leg. Quite a few of the children were dancing, Lily and Liling commanding them as though it was their right as flower girls, but the real dancing would start soon. They needed Eric. 

“It’s just… Michael’s all grown up.” 

“He’s been all grown up for a while now, Eric.” 

“I know,” Eric said, wiping at his tears. Jack retrieved his pocket square to dab at them, then laughed as Eric gave him a murderous glare and neatly folded it, tucking it back where it came from. “I mean, obviously I know. He’s not lived at home in years. He’s an adult and I’m so proud of him, Jack. So very proud. But he’s not my baby any more and I just…” 

“Oh Eric,” Jack said, reaching out to wrap an arm around Eric’s shoulder. Eric lent forward, giving himself up easily to the hug. “He’s still your son.” 

“I know. But it won’t be the same now. He has his own family.” 

“No, it won’t be,” Jack agreed. Having Michael at Samwell had been a blessing. He’d been close enough that, when he needed to, he could pop home. They could drive to him in no time. They’d had to a few times. It wasn’t really like he’d gone away. 

Now, Soul had signed with the Aces. Which was amazing, for Soul and for the Aces. But he and Michael were moving and, however you looked at it, Las Vegas was hardly close. 

“I’ll just miss him,” Eric said, wiping at his eyes again. “I know we have Lily and Liling and Connor, but it’s not the same.” 

“I know,” Jack said. “But he’s happy.” 

“Yes,” Eric agreed. Because that would have been obvious to a blind man. Michael hadn’t stopped beaming all through the ceremony - standing at the front of the church and holding Soul’s hand in his, like he still didn’t quite believe he got this. “But he’s not ours any more. He won’t be home for Christmas and thanksgiving. What if something happens to him? What if…” 

“Eric, he’ll be fine. We’ll miss him but he’ll be fine.” 

“But what…” 

“You did a good job. He’s a smart young man. Resourceful. I’m not saying everything’s going to be great for him all the time, nobody can promise that but, Eric, you did good.” 

“I just… I suppose it’s silly but I want him to still need me. It doesn’t seem that long since I got him and now he’s going so far away and what if he doesn’t…” 

“He’ll always need you,” Jack said, smiling softly. Thinking of his own parents. How they must have felt when he’d left. He’d been younger than Michael, of course. Off to learn to play. How had they ever let go? 

The thing was, Jack felt everything Eric was talking about. Felt it down to his bone. He remembered meeting Michael as a moody fourteen year old. Remembered wondering what Eric had gotten into. Remembered learning him. Getting to appreciate what a kind, loving boy he was when he let himself be. How scared to be hurt. 

He hardly saw any of that in Michael now. Michael who’d welcomed three little siblings into the house. Michael who’d gone away to college and promptly attached himself to the most attractive hockey player he could find. Jack saw more and more of Eric in him every day. 

But part of being a parent is also knowing when to say goodbye. 

Eric sighed. Shook his head, though it knocked the neat styling of his hair a little. Then squared his shoulders, sat back. 

“Oh lord, look at me. Crying like a baby just because it’s a wedding. Did you say the wedding dances were about to start?” 

“Yes,” Jack said, glancing back over at the main table. Michael and Soul were lent together, clearly lost in each other. They deserved it, this was their day. Jack remembered that from his own wedding. The feeling that nothing mattered so much as being as close to Eric as he could possibly be. 

The feeling had never quite gone away. 

“I think they could probably be persuaded to wait a few more minutes though if you want to wash your face.” 

“I think I’d better,” Eric said. He took another deep breath. Visibly put all this away. Jack didn’t doubt for a second there’d be more tears later.

But, for now, Eric slipped away, headed quickly to the bathroom, trying to keep his head down. When Jack scanned the room, Shitty met his eye and raised an eyebrow. Jack just smiled. Shitty wouldn’t understand. 

In the middle of the floor, Lily had started some kind of game with the kids. Even the older kids seemed to be taking their lead from her. She had a lot of Eric in her too. 

She was seven already. He remembered bringing her home. Remembered holding her in his arms, never wanting to let go. She was almost too big to pick up now. Soon she’d be out on her own. Before he knew it, there’d be college. Marriage. A job. And Liling. And Connor. He already knew that he and Eric would both be a mess at Connor’s wedding. 

But always, through everything, Eric. He and Eric together. No matter what happened. He knew that. 

Eric came back out of the bathroom. Jack tracked him around the room. He stopped to chat a little this time. Chowder. Dex. One of Michael’s friends from Samwell. It wasn’t a giant wedding but it was big enough - enough Bittle associates and friends to make up for the fact that Soul’s parents hadn’t been able to make it. Apparently they had a business deal. 

But that was okay. It mean that, after the first dance, he’d dance with Michael and Eric would dance with Soul, before they opened the floor to everyone. And Soul was a great guy. He deserved their family. Eric had never shied away from offering family to someone who needed it. 

He caught Michael’s eye as Eric drew level with him and gave him a thumbs up. Michael and Soul moved to the DJ, let him know they were ready. 

Nearly time for the first dance. 

“Thank you,” Eric said, softly, coming to a stop by Jack. “I know I’m being silly. I just…” 

“It’s hard,” Jack interrupted. “I know, love.” 

“Thank you,” Eric said again, leaning into his side. They were clearing the floor now and Jack watched as, one by one, their kids eyes found them and they began the trek back. Even Michael, no doubt coming to find out what was up before the first dance started. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too. Come on, let’s go be happy for him. Everything else is for later.” 

“Yes,” Eric agreed, softly. “Everything else later.”

**Author's Note:**

> THE END
> 
> Only not because I have some Ransom and Holster stuff to post tomorrow. But nearly the end. 
> 
> But I seem to be summing up so thank you so much to everyone. This has been a real ride to post and it's been the people in the comments who've made it that way. It's you making me think that's made the rest of these tiny fic so thank you. I'm working on another Check Please longfic now and I'm signed up for the Check Please Big Bang so there will be more things from me in this fandom if you're interested. Also, my sandbox is your sandbox. A few people have talked about having their headcanons and if you want to write or share them, in so much as you might think you need permission, you have it. The characters and setting I've got here are free to a good home. 
> 
> So, MORE HEADCANONS. 
> 
> Some things I've talked about in the comments, for people who don't read other people's comments. 
> 
> Steve shows up just one more time after this mess. Shitty talks Eric into trying to get some of the child support Steve owes on the principal of the thing and Steve shows up thinking he can intimidate Eric into dropping it. Jack checks him into the boards - or shoves him into a wall. Eric is upset. Michael is upset. Steve slinks off and the Bittles hug each other. They eventually come to an agreement where Steve legaly disowns Michael and Jack adopts him. 
> 
> Shitty and Lardo take a while to get back together but when she sees he's genuine about not going a corportate asshole any more she gives him a second chance. They have a long term, committed, open relaitonship and Lardo also has a long term girlfriend. They all live together and the girlfriend and Shitty have epic wine and bitching sessions and are good friends. Shitty takes on a lot of human rights cases for free and generally reconnects with his sense of justice. 
> 
> Nurse and Dex get some couples counselling, then decide they don't need it. They chirp to show their love and they're okay because as annoyed as they get at each other sometimes, there's a solid core of commitment and love between them. Eric eventually makes peace with Nursey though they're never really close. 
> 
> The Chows continue being awesome. 
> 
> The Bittles grow up. Lily and Michael are always close - he dotes on her and the first time she's arrested at the human rights march that goes violent, he's her one call. She becomes a human rights journalist and activist and travels the world documenting attrocities, particularly those committed against LGBT individuals. 
> 
> Lilang becomes a geologist. She has two kids, ditches the father who's a waste of space, and raises them with the help of her dads who are more than happy to babysit. She spends a lot of time in the field, doing what she loves. Eventually she settled down to teach at Samwell and starts a relationship with a lovely Physics professor called Karen who loves her kids and they write novels together on the side. Murder mysteries. They makes the New York Times bestseller list. 
> 
> Connor is the one who makes it to the NHL. He grew up loving the game but Jack saw the mistakes Bob had, with the best of intentions, made, and Connor always knew he didn't have to. That anyone who judged him against Jack and Bob wasn't worth his time. When he's asked if he's following the Zimmermann legacy into the NHL he alwas says no, it's the Bittle legacy as Bittles are stuborn as hell and always get what they want in the end. 
> 
> Socks plays for the Aces a few years and then gets traded to the Colorado Avalanch and from there to the Falconers. By they they have three kids and Jack and Eric are delighted to help babysit them. Michael finds life a lot easier with his dads around to help with child care and gets a teaching qualification. He teaches history and Socks plays for the Falconer's until he retires. They decide to stay in Providence to keep the family together. And, as in all good fic, by the time he retires, Socks has a ridiculous Stanley Cup ring to put next to his dad Jack's. 
> 
> And Eric and Jack? They live happily ever after. Jack retires properly but he's always busy with charity work and maintaining the big house they repaired together and looking after a hoard of grandchildren. The house is never empty between kids and grandkids and friends and Eric and Jack both love it. They never stop loving each other. They never forget how lucky they are to have this and how close they came to not having it. And things are good. 
> 
> And if you want to know what happens to Ransom and Holster, come back tomorrow to read the last little bit.


End file.
